This invention relates to gutter protectors, and in particular to a heating arrangement for the gutter protector to eliminate accumulation of ice and snow.
Gutter protectors have become popular for largely eliminating accumulation of leaves, twigs and other material in rain gutters. One such gutter protector is disclosed in applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,916, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In climates where there is a winter accumulation of ice and snow, even with a gutter protector, there can be accumulation of ice at a building eave such that ice damming occurs due to periodic freezing and thawing of the ice and snow. If the ice dam is not eliminated, the ice can work under the protective roof material, leading to roof damage and unwanted water penetration into the interior of a building.
Heat tapes and the like are often used for preventing ice damming. Heat tapes are typically strips of wire-containing material that is electrified, and heats sufficiently to dissipate any accumulating ice and snow in the vicinity of the heat tapes.
While heat tapes work well when functional, heat tapes are extremely vulnerable to damage. Since heat tapes are applied to the surface of a roof, ice and snow sliding off the roof often remove the heat tape, as well, or damage the heat tape so that it is not functional. Since the heat tape is exposed to the elements, it also has a very short life span, and must be replaced periodically, leading to aggravation and expense.
A more substantial ice melting system has been developed by Bylin Engineered Systems, of El Dorado Hills, Calif. This system, known as the RIM System, includes specially designed panels that are installed along a building eave, having a series of heating cables that provide sufficient heat to eliminate ice damming. While the RIM System is effective, it also is particularly expensive, effectively limiting its availability.
The invention comprises a heating arrangement for a gutter protector. The gutter protector comprises an elongated gutter protecting device which extends over at least a portion of a rain gutter, where the rain gutter is adapted to be mounted proximate a building eave. The heating arrangement comprises an elongated protective cap extending along at least a portion of the gutter protector, and an elongated heating element extending within the protective cap.
In accordance with the preferred form of the invention, the elongated protective cap includes a channel for accommodating the heating element. Preferably, the cap is formed to be attached to the gutter protector, and can be attached to the top side of the gutter protector or to the underside of the gutter protector.
In accordance with another form of the invention, at least two of the elongated heating elements are provided, parallel to and spaced from one another. Both heating elements extend within the protective cap. The protective cap includes a separate channel accommodating each of the heating elements.
A further elongated heating element can also be provided, extending within the rain gutter. Thus, any water entering the rain gutter after having been melted by the elongated heating elements in the protective cap will exit the gutter without freezing therewithin.